I нαтε тнε яαiи
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Estaba ahí, parada frente a mi ventana, mirando la lluvia caer. Como odio la lluvia, porque me recuerda a él. Como odio la lluvia porque me recuerda que ella menciono a él.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola! mi primer fanfic de esta pareja, espero les guste. Generalmente siempre escribo de la pareja de verdecitos... pero creo que me salio algo de inspiración... para este triangulo amoroso.

**D**isclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines lucrativos... lo unico original por mí son mis "grandiosas" ideas... notesé el sarcasmo xD.

**A**dvertencias: Tal vez OoC (A quien quiero engañar, siempre aparece esto en mis fanfics xD)... Triangulo amoroso.

* * *

**๋****• **I Hate The Rain **๋****•**

●**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ●**๋****•**

_"¿Ya te cansaste de llorar? Qué bien, porque yo no..."_

**.:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a noche estaba fría, sentía el viento chocar contra mi cara. Escuchaba las ramas de los árboles golpear contra algunas ventanas, los peces saltaban fuera de la laguna. Yo miraba la lluvia caer, saqué mi mano y una pequeña gota cristalina cayó sobre esta. Era fría, muy fría. Suspiré y me froté mis brazos con mis manos, este clima me ponía mal. No podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Cada día lluvioso me recordaba a _él_.

—Taka— pronuncié su nombre al viento, como si esperara que llegara a él.

Sentí un dolor instalarse en mi pecho, tenía ganas de llorar, pero deshice esa idea debido a que mi abuela tocó mi puerta.

—Miyako, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, abuelita— le dije, frotándome los ojos para que se eliminara cualquier rastro cristalino de ellos.

—Te vine a dar tu beso de las buenas noches— me dijo mi abuela con dulzura.

—Gracias, abuelita— pronuncié cuando sentí sus cálidos labios sobre mi frente.

—Ya duerme, Miyako.

—Sí, en un momento más me acuesto a dormir— le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Bien, buenas noches— se despidió, saliendo de mi habitación.

—Que duermas bien, abuelita— suspiré cuando cerró la puerta. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, no podía evitarlo. Levanté mi vista hacia el espejo de mi tocador y me miré, pronto apareció una imagen en mi mente, de _él al lado mío_. Enseguida volteé mi mirada, pero esa imagen se desvaneció. Ya no pude aguantarme y me dejé caer al suelo sobre mis rodillas. Me abracé a mí misma y lloré. De nuevo. Como cada día lluvioso lo hacía. Traté de llorar en silencio, no quería preocupar a mi abuela. Ella ya no estaba para preocupaciones, lo que menos quería era perderla a ella.

Decidí irme a dormir, me levanté del suelo y sequé mis lágrimas, pero creo que estas se empeñaban en salir. Me fui a mi cama y me recosté, no podía dormir. Ya era medianoche, aun no me dormía. Mis ojos estaban cansados, pero mi mente no quería descansar. No quería alejarse del mundo real por alguna razón. Escuché unos ruidos extraños, que de inmediato me hicieron abrir mis ojos completamente. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte.

—Tal vez, es solo mi imaginación— pensé, pero pronto los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes—O tal vez solo sean fantasmas— me dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma, pero esa idea se deshizo cuando los pasos se oyeron subiendo la escalera. Me levanté decidida a averiguar quién era, si era un fantasma… pues yo no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, pero lo más probable es que sería mi abuelita… antes de salir de mi habitación, escuché a alguien caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia esta. Me dio miedo, pero después tomé mi pose firme y decidida, y abrí la puerta. Pronto el dueño de los pasos se echó a correr, yo perseguí el ruido. Pero no podía ver nada más que una sombra. Algo estaba claro, mi abuela, no era la dueña de esa sombra. La sombra salió y yo también detrás de ella, soy una súper heroína, si era un ladrón yo lo atraparía. La sombra paro de correr, yo me detuve.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hacías en mi casa? — le pregunté, gritándole debido a que la lluvia había empezado a caer fuertemente—, ¡Contéstame! —le exigí.

La sombra se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver su rostro. Yo abrí mis ojos de sorpresa y caí de sentón sobre el suelo. No podía ser verdad, no podía creer que fuera verdad. Esos ojos azules, mirándome directamente. Esos cabellos rubios, mojados debido a la lluvia. Y en su rostro tenía formada una pequeña sonrisa, era él… **Takaaki**. Mi primer amor, mi primer amigo. Empecé a llorar, pensando en que era otra ilusión. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, pero no desaparecía.

—Taka— lo llamé, esperando que él me respondiera. Pero, él no se movía. No me decía nada, solo… estaba parado, mirándome.

—Taka, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que tú? — no sabía qué hacer. Siempre quise verlo de nuevo, tenerlo a mi lado, pero… ¿para qué? No hacía nada, más que balbucear.

— ¿Por qué no me dices nada? — de verdad me estaba incomodando el hecho de que no hablara, vi que se acercó a mí. Yo todavía estaba en el suelo, cubierta de fango. Se puso a mí misma altura y cerro sus ojos aproximándose más a mi rostro. Sentía sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Yo solo contuve la respiración, podía sentir la suya chocar contra mi rostro. Nuestros labios se rosaron. Cerré mis ojos, esperando que el momento más _maravilloso_ de mi vida llegara y… nada. Abrí mis ojos y no había nadie. Busqué por todos lados y nada. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Esto no podía ser posible, yo lo sentí. Sentí su respiración, sus caricias. ¿Por qué había desaparecido?

—Taka— susurré y empecé a llorar amargamente— ¡Taka! — le grité y acabé llorando como siempre, en estos días lluviosos.

* * *

—Miyako, despierta o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela— escuché la voz de mi abuela… esperen ¿escuché la voz de mi abuela? Me levanté de golpe, mientras examinaba mí alrededor. Era mi habitación. Ni siquiera recuerdo como regresé a casa. Busqué rastro alguno de fango en mi pijama, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me miré al espejo y mi vestimenta era otra. Enseguida tomé una ducha rápida, y bajé inmediatamente las escaleras.

— ¡Buen día, abuela! — le dije, con mi típica sonrisa en mi boca.

— ¡Buen día, Miyako! — me contesto con esa sonrisa que solo ella sabe dar. Empecé a desayunar, pero… la duda me carcomía por dentro.

—Oye abuela, ¿puedo preguntarte algo…? — la miré de reojo esperando respuesta alguna, vi como ella le daba una sorbida a su té. Y me volteo a ver alegremente.

—Claro. Dime, pequeña.

— ¿Por qué me cambiaste anoche de pijama? — le pregunté, esperando pacientemente su posible respuesta.

—Anoche, un jovencito muy atractivo te trajo cargando en sus brazos. Dijo que te encontró con mucha fiebre y que alucinabas un poco…

Mi sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas. Qué tal si había confundido a otro chico con Takaaki. La verdad, sería muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Y cómo era ese chico abuela? — le pregunté, esperando las características del chico.

—Era un poco alto, tenía el cabello rubio y unos lindos ojos azules.

No podía ser, no él no era o ¿sí? Quiero decir, cualquier chico puede tener esas características. Pero, ¿a quien quería engañar…? era el único que estaba ahí. Y él prefirió supongo, quedar como amigos. O al menos así lo vi yo… ahora sentía lo que era ser rechazada.

— ¡Oh! y también tenía unas lindas pecas en sus mejillas…

Abrí mis ojos impresionada, no puede ser cierto. Al único chico que conozco con esas características es a… no, él no.

—Parecía muy preocupado, y se quedó aquí hasta que bajo tu temperatura.

¿Qué dijo mi abuela? ¿Preocupado? No eso si no podía ser cierto. ¿Boomer, preocupado por mí? Eso sí era incoherente. Lo mejor era pensar, que al que vi anoche fue a Taka y no tener esa duda que un Rowdyruff Boy Z se preocupara por mí. No, eso definitivamente no podía ser.

* * *

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

—Sí…— contestó el chico, que estaba recostado en una pequeña cama.

—Eso te pasa por salir a pasear en la lluvia— dijo un chico de ojos rojos entrando por la puerta.

—Cierto, tienes mucha temperatura…— le recriminó un chico de coleta.

— ¡Da igual! — dijo el chico rubio en cama.

—Te dijimos que no salieras, pero no… nunca nos haces caso—le reprocho el chico poseedor de los ojos verdes.

— ¡Mira Butch! Soy Boomer…— dijo Brick empezando hacer caras estúpidas—. Adoro los días lluviosos, creo que iré a dar un paseo—finalizo este, empezando a saltar como niña.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— Butch rio, mientras Boomer ponía una cara de enojo y volteaba su vista hacia otro lado.

—Espero, que con esto se te haya quitado el gusto por los días lluviosos— le dijo Brick.

—Sí, descuida… ahora los detesto— dijo recordando la noche anterior, en donde vio a esa chica que le había empezado a gustar hace mucho tiempo. Tirada en el suelo y… ¿llorando? Él la veía de una no muy alejada distancia. Pudo sentir una presencia pasando al lado de él, mientras oía como la chica gritaba el nombre de "Taka", mientras caía inconscientemente en el suelo.

—Ahora **sí** los odio—dijo muy dolido, el chico rubio.

Es sorprendente todo lo que puede hacer un día lluvioso. Es sorprendente el daño que le puedes hacer a una persona que te ama sin que tú lo sepas. Es sorprendente lo que puedes hacer, cuando ya te has cansado de llorar. Pero es aún más sorprendente, que… al parar de llorar, otra persona toma tu lugar.

* * *

**R**eviews?


End file.
